


on his knees

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Feminisation, Humiliation, Mild puppy play?, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Of all the things Jensen may be, a disappointment definitely isn't one of them.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	on his knees

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt at spnkink_meme: Oh please, I just want something where Jared or JDM shows their bitch, Jensen, off to the other. Jensen is pretty on his knees and trained to only come when something is up his ass. Jared and JDM are clothed in full business suits, maybe at the office? While Jensen is naked except for the leather band looped tightly around his wrists, keeping them firmly behind his back.
> 
> Lots of dirty talk about how Jensen's a bitch in heat, how he's a cockslut, maybe talking about him like he's a pretty girl, and the more they talk, the more desperate Jensen is. Finally he gets the fucking he's been looking for.

"Nice place you got here."

Jeff strolls out the kitchen, two beers in his hand, and Jared straightens up from admiring the art on the wall.

"What can I say," Jeff replies with a shrug, "I like my home comforts."

"Including a full-size pool table in the basement," Jared teases, taking one of the offered beers. He's always known Jeff was rich -- senior partners at the firm are very well-compensated -- but seeing the expensive cut of his suit every day at the office is different to seeing sprawling elegance of his house. "You got a movie theater stashed somewhere here too?"

Jeff laughs, fitting the beer bottle to his lips. Jared watches the roll of his throat as he swallows and grips his own beer bottle tighter, glad that the condensation is hiding the sweat on his palms.

"Maybe next quarter," Jeff says with a grin. "Right now I'm good with a shelf full of home videos."

Jared's interest rises at the careless reference, a reminder of why he's here. His glance towards the stack of DVDs doesn't go unnoticed and Jeff chuckles as he pats him on the shoulder. "You really wanna watch on screen instead of in person?"

It's said without accusation and Jared pushes past the embarrassment of being caught looking to say with a smile, "Hey, I'm waiting on you, man. You're the one running the show here."

"Guess we should skip right to the main event then," Jeff says, taking another sip of beer. His tongue darts out to lick his lips and he aims a whistle in the direction of the kitchen. "Jensen, come on out here and say hello to our guest."

Jared swallows hard at the shadows of movement in the kitchen. The anticipation's been building for weeks now, ever since Jeff first extended this invitation during some after-work drinks, and as Jensen steps out of the kitchen, Jared can hardly believe he's actually here now.

Of all the things Jensen may be, a disappointment definitely isn't one of them.

He's beautiful in the dim light of Jeff's lounge. He's naked from head to toe, bare feet padding on the carpet and half-hard cock bobbing between his legs as he walks. He's taller than Jared had expected, well-built with broad shoulders and narrow hips that Jared can already picture curling his hands around.

He moves obediently to Jeff's side, hands behind his back and eyes downcast, and Jared loosens his tie a fraction when Jeff runs his hand down Jensen's back.

"Jensen, this is Jared," Jeff says, like he's introducing a client rather than his own personal fucktoy. His hand shifts to Jensen's jaw as he forces his head up to face Jared. "Jared, this is the slut you'll be fucking tonight."

Jensen looks up at him through dark lashes with the barest hint of a smile on his lips. His face is as perfect as the rest of him, all big green eyes and full pink lips, and Jared's dick twitches at the thought of fucking that mouth and coming all over that pretty face.

As if reading his mind, Jeff says with a smirk, "Pretty little thing, ain't he?"

Jared takes another sip of beer to get rid of the dryness in his mouth. "He sure is."

"Needy too." His hand strays to Jensen's ass, moving over his body was easy possessiveness, and he squeezes firmly as he says, "Tell Jared what you need, slut."

"Cock, sir," Jensen says without hesitation.

Jared raises his eyebrows but Jeff continues, "What else?"

"Come, sir," Jensen says with a smile. "And discipline."

Jeff kisses him on the shoulder, the sleek lines of his suit a sharp contrast to Jensen's nudity. "Good boy." He looks to Jared and nods to the couches. "C'mon, let sit down."

He takes the lead with Jensen following obediently behind him and Jared sinks to a seat on the leather couch to watch Jeff settle in an armchair. Jensen goes to his knees to give Jared a good view of his ass and his bound wrists and buries his face in Jeff's lap without being asked.

"Hungry little bitch, aren't you?" Jeff says, scritching fondly through Jensen's hair. "Desperate to get a cock in you anyway you can."

Jensen nods, mouthing at the front of Jeff's slacks. "Yes, sir. Please..."

Jeff tuts. "Not yet. You're going to be a good little girl for our visitor. Spread yourself open for him. Show him that slutty cunt of yours." 

Jensen moans but obeys. Jared shifts in his seat, slacks now feeling awkwardly tight as he watches Jensen struggle to spread his cheeks with the band tied around his wrists. He makes a pretty picture, mouth on Jeff's dick and ass spread and in the air, and Jared's dick thickens when he gets a better look at the pink dip of his hole, tight and shiny with lube and ready to be filled.

He wonders what the etiquette is for taking pictures in this situation.

"You like this, don't you, Jenny?" Jeff says. "You like being my good little bitch."

Jensen nods, hands on his ass. "Yes, sir."

Jared swallows another mouthful of beer. "Is this bitch in the prison sense or the dog sense?"

Jeff laughs, petting Jensen's head again as he laps at the front of his slacks. "Every sense," he says with a grin. "You like your collar and leash, don't you, Jenny?"

Jensen nods, licking at Jeff's dick through his slack. "Yes, sir."

Jeff strokes his hair fondly. "He's like a bitch in heat whenever he gets a cock near him. Tell Jared how you get to come, Jensen."

Jensen's voice is muffled but Jared's dick twitches when he says, "Only with a dick up my ass, sir."

"Do you want a dick up your ass now, slut?"

Jensen's nod becomes more vehement. "Please, sir."

Jeff looks to Jared, eyes half-lidded and dark. "What do you think, Padalecki? You think he deserves that yet?"

The answer's clear from the question and Jared pops the button of his slacks open as he answers, "I don't think he's earned it yet."

Jeff grins as Jensen whimpers. "You hear that, Jenny? I think you need to go show our guest what a needy little bitch you are and then maybe he might give you that dick you want so badly."

With a hand in Jensen's hair, he pushes him backwards onto the carpet. From the ease with which Jensen shifts to his knees and begins his shuffle across the room, Jared wonders how often he's been shared like this. He moves slowly, cock already hard and leaking, and when he comes to kneel between Jared's legs, Jared can't resist reaching down to give his dick a tap.

Jensen whines, back arched and lip caught between his teeth. Jared cups his jaw, tilting his head back to get a good look at his face. He's even prettier up close and Jared bites his own lip at the thought that Jensen could probably get any guy he wanted, but instead is on his knees and desperate for Jared's dick.

"Can you beg?" he asks. "Like a good dog?"

"Please," Jensen says instantly. His voice is raw and strung-out and Jared wonders when Jeff last let him come. "Please, please fuck me, sir. Please let me ride your dick, sir."

"Get on his lap," Jeff orders from across the room. He's already got his dick in his hand and strokes slowly as he watches the two of them together. "Show him what a needy cockslut you are and maybe he'll fuck you."

Jensen stumbles as he gets to his feet. He turns to face Jeff and carefully positions himself astride Jared's lap so that his ass brushes Jared's dick through his boxers. It takes him a moment to get his balance with his arms bound as they are, but Jared folds his hands behind his head and doesn't touch him as he settles into place. 

Even with the barrier of his suit pants between them, the heat of Jensen's body pours through him. He catches Jensen's wrists, holding him in place as he wriggles out of his suit jacket and disposes of his tie, and then he rests back against the couch and lands a slap to Jensen's ass.

"Get on with it."

Jensen jolts at the slap, moaning helplessly, and Jared bites off a moan of his own when Jensen grinds down against his dick. He moves like a pro, fluid and eager and so very desperate, and Jared breathes through the stimulation of his dick rubbing up along the crease of Jensen's ass.

"Look at you," Jeff murmurs. "You'd do anything to get fucked right now, wouldn't you?"

Breathless, Jensen nods. Focusing on the roll of his ass against his dick to keep himself from coming in his pants, Jared spreads his knees to force Jensen's thighs wider apart as he says, "You should bring him to meetings, Jeff. We'd save a whole lot of money on mediation if the clients could fuck him first to get them in a good mood."

Jeff chuckles at that, tie loose and hand wrapped around his dick. "I wonder what the hourly rate would be for a slut like him. You'd do it for a dollar-fifty, wouldn't you, baby?"

Jensen smiles and groans. "Yes, sir."

"Could take you into board meetings too," Jeff says. "You'd definitely liven things up. I wonder how many loads of come you could take in an hour."

Jensen shivers pleasantly against Jared's chest but doesn't stop moving as he says, "As many as you want, sir."

"Good girl." Looking past him, Jeff meets Jared's eyes. "How's he doing there, Padalecki? Does he deserve a cock yet?"

Impossibly hard from the friction of Jensen's ass against his dick, Jared nods. "I'd say he's earned it."

Jensen whimpers again, grinding down faster, and Jared glances around to see that he's almost as hard as he is, his cock hard and pink and leaking pre-come.

"He's all yours," Jeff says. "Have fun, Padalecki."

Jared doesn't need telling twice. He eases his dick out from the confines of his boxers in a second and groans when it comes to rest against Jensen's hole. Scrabbling with his hands as best he can, Jensen arched backwards and bears down eagerly, taking inch after inch of Jared's dick without hesitation as he gasps, "Thank you, sir. God, thank you." 

"Don't make me regret it," Jared says, slapping him on the ass again. "Ride me, slut. Show me why Jeff keeps you around."

Smiling, Jensen tips his head back with a gasp as he slowly starts to move. Even with the lube, he's almost painfully tight and Jared breathes out as he adjusts to the clench of Jensen's ass around his cock. Jensen moves with ease, rolling in hips and lifting himself up and down on Jared's dick with whorish desperation, and Jared reaches around to give his nipples a pinch.

"He's good," he says breathlessly to Jeff. "You trained him well."

"Most obedient bitch I've ever had," Jeff says with a grin.

Jensen smirks but doesn't stop moving. "Thank you, sir." He licks his lips and looks at Jeff through his lashes. "Please fuck my mouth, sir?"

Close to coming in his ass, Jared raises his eyebrows at the request. Jeff gets to his feet, dick in his hand as he approaches and grips Jensen's jaw. "You that much of a slut today then? You need two dicks inside you rather than one?"

Jensen nods, fucking himself faster and faster on Jared's dick. "Please..."

Jared curls his hands around Jensen's hips as Jeff pulls him forward until his face is level with his dick. The wet slap of Jeff's cock against Jensen's cheek takes him by surprise but Jensen only moans and rides Jared's dick harder when Jeff slaps him again. "Such a goddamn whore."

He grips Jensen's hair and guides his dick into his willing mouth. "Suck it."

Jensen does. He bounces on Jared's dick, ass tight and gorgeous under his hands, while Jeff fucks his throat. He begs around the dick in his mouth, writhing on Jared's lap with his cock hard and ready, but Jeff only pushes deeper into his mouth as he says, "Get our guest off first, baby. Then you can come." 

Bound and stuffed with cock, Jensen nods as best he can. His thighs are shaking under Jared's hands with the exertion of riding him so hard and fast but he doesn't slow down for a second as sweat rolls down his spine. He's beautiful like this, tanned and lithe and so fucking submissive it makes Jared's cock ache just thinking of all the things the two of them could do to him.

Heat rushes through him, making his palms slide against Jensens's thighs, and Jared cants his hips up to meet Jensen's movements. He's close, balls heavy and tight as he slams into his tight little ass, and he grips Jensen's hips to tug him all the way down onto the length of his cock.

Jensen lets out a choked-off cry around the dick in his mouth, and Jared comes with a groan.

He spills deep into Jensen's ass, filling him up with thick pulses of come as he writhes between them, split open on two cocks. Jensen sobs, begging around Jeff's dick, and Jared gasps for breath as he watches Jeff rubs his thumb over Jensen's cheekbone. "You can come, slut."

Jensen comes like a shot, riding Jared's dick through to completion as he spills over his own thighs and Jared's slacks. Jeff keeps hold of his head, fucking his mouth faster as Jensen moans through his orgasm, and Jared gets himself together fast enough to crane his neck when Jeff pulls out.

Jensen's lips are pink and swollen from where they were wrapped around Jeff's dick and Jared's softening dick twitches when Jeff comes hard, coating Jensen's upturned face with streaks of come.

All three of them are breathing hard when Jeff takes a step back and smiles. "On your knees, slut."

Jared's dick slides free with a thick pop as Jensen complies. He's panting and slick with sweat as he sinks to his knees, and as Jared wipes his dick clean, he can't ignore the bolt of heat that goes through him at the sight of his come dripping from Jensen's ass and Jeff's come clinging to his eyelashes.

Jeff runs his hand through Jensen's hair before gripping firmly and tugging him over to look at Jared's slacks. "Look at this," he said, half-teasing. "Did you make a mess, whore?"

The hand in his hair doesn't let him nod. "Yes, sir."

Jeff looks up and Jared finds his interest piquing. "You wanna help with the punishment, Padalecki?"

Jared wonders how anyone could say no to that. He aims for casual though when he replies with a shrug, "Sure."

Jeff's grin widens but Jared notes that Jensen hasn't lost his eager little smile either at the prospect of punishment. He moves obediently to Jeff's side, kneeling, bound and dripping with come, and Jeff pats him like he would a dog as he says, "Well, I guess I've got a couple more rooms to show you, after all."


End file.
